Catching Air: Respiration
by OrangeRamen96
Summary: If you have not read my story Catching Air, please do so before reading this. This is the GOOD ending! Warnings: May be triggering to some, contains a suicide attempt


Marzia's POV When I finally got into the driveway of mine and Mark's house, I had a two texts. The first one was from Cry. "I'm so sorry. This isn't your fault. It's all mine. I love you all. Goodbye." What? Did he leave? I walked in and saw light coming from underneath his bedroom door. He was obviously still here. I also checked the texts from Pewdie. "Marzia, is Cry okay?" "Marzia, please answer me! What's going on?!" "That's it. I'm coming over there. I'll be there in five minutes." I then heard a click from Cry's room, but it wasn't a mouse click. Confused, I walked in to find Cry in his computer chair, with a gun, most likely from Pewdie's collection, in his mouth. I also noticed an empty bottle of pills on the ground. I gasped, my eyes going wide with realization of what I just walked in on. I heard the front door slam open and footsteps running towards me. "Cry, no!" Pewdie lightly pushed past me and yanked the gun away from my friend. I was still in shock as I saw Cry drowsily reach for the gun. Pewdie saw the bottle and asked the other gamer how many he had taken, but Cry's head fell and his eyes closed. I finally snapped out of my shocked haze and called an ambulance, praying they would get here on time. I'd already lost so many YouTube friends, and Cry was one of the precious few that remained. I couldn't bear to see him go. The flashing lights and loud sirens that sounded a few minutes later informed me that they were here. After the paramedics loaded him in the vehicle and grabbed the empty bottle, they left, leaving Pewdie and I to stand there in shocked silence, praying for our friend's survival. Cry's POV I heard the beeping, the slight murmurs, and the footsteps. I knew where I was, and I hated myself right now. Why didn't I check to see that gun was loaded before I left? Why didn't I take the pills right after Marzia drove away? Why did I have to be saved? I didn't want to be alive. Couldn't they tell that by the fact that I tried to fucking KILL myself? I sighed; rhetorical questions would get me no where. I had been visited by everyone that I knew. My mom and Nathan were here first, of course. I felt so guilty at her sadness. She blamed herself for not checking up on me more frequently. No, mom. It's not your fault. None of this is. Marzia and Mark were next. They both also took blame. It wasn't their burden to carry, either. Marzia apologized through sobs, as she held my hand tightly, like I would just disappear if she even so much as loosened her grip. I couldn't blame her, after all I would do the same if the roles were switched. Mark told me how sorry he was for "abandoning" me in the house when I was so upset. He didn't do anything to cause this, neither did his girlfriend. I felt so guilty for making them feel like this. I still hadn't responded to anything. I hadn't opened my eyes, said anything, or even changed my heart rate. I was hoping that if I stayed like this long enough, they would just let me die. Unfortunately, the next person to visit me was the last one I wanted to see. I immediately recognized the scent of his aftershave as he sat down in the chair that so many others had been in. He started telling me how guilty Toby was, and how he didn't even want to make me be around him. He then said something that shocked me. Pewdie took in a deep breath before speaking, "I found Ray. He's in Japan currently, and I'm going to go live with him for a few months. When you're fully recovered, I'll come back. If you don't want me here anymore, I'll just grab my things and go to the UK. I still have friends there that miss me and wouldn't mind seeing me again," he took a deep breath and sighed, I heard the sound of him scratching his cheek, like he always does when he's nervous. "I... uh, I'm leaving now," when he said that, I instantly felt a pang of panic. I didn't want him to leave. "Cry, I don't know if you can hear me, but... I love you. And I'd never want to hurt you, but it seems like all I do when I'm here is just that. After I found out about you and Toby, I felt so angry, so betrayed." His words stung, as I felt tears gather behind my eyelids. "But I soon found myself forgiving you without even realizing it when I suddenly understood that I could never just forget about you and leave. I love you too much. Cry, you're my light. The one good thing in this world of hatred and agony. The one thing that makes me... makes me happy," he started choking up a bit towards the end. I felt the tears leave my eyes as, for the first time in two weeks, I opened them and gasped out. Pewdie sat there with a shocked expression, staring at me with tears in his eyes. "I love you, too, Pewds." I couldn't deny it. I recognized his feelings, as they mirrored my own. It was only a week later that I was dismissed from the hospital and able to go home. The instant Pewdie closed the door to our apartment, our lips were connected. We made our way to the bedroom, before slamming down on the bed, kissing and touching every part of each other's body. I needed to be connected to him, and I knew he felt the same way. In no time, our clothes were off and he was preparing my entrance. As he slid in, he kissed me, which wasn't too much of a feat, since I was on my back, staring up at him. After he finally entered all the way into me, he stopped, so we could breathe for a few seconds, before he moved again. I loved the feel of him inside of my, moving about, and after quite a few thrusts, we felt ourselves building up. I, of course, came first, and he did the same soon after me. He pulled out and collapsed next to me, calming his breathing. Pewdie then sat up and reached into the bedside table before taking something out. He turned back towards me, looking into my eyes before we kissed. After we pulled away, he opened the little black box, which was the same as before on the swan boats. The ring was there, luring me with it's sparkling. Before he even got a word out I answered. "Yes," I said, eagerly. We both laughed as he put the ring on my hand again, and I grinned down at it. I decided to postpone the shower for now and just let him hold me. I just wanted to be in his arms, to know that I was safe and loved by the same person that I loved. This wasn't anywhere near the end, there was still stuff to handle like what happened with Toby and planning out the wedding, but for now, I'm okay with just laying here and enjoying his breathing. After all, we have our whole future ahead together. STORY END: TOGETHER FOREVER 


End file.
